Daily routine
by AliciaBlackM
Summary: Porque Ronald Weasley tenía razón en algo: Crookshanks era un gato malvado, pero eso no era algo que al gato le importase.


**¡Hola! Para completar mi deuda con Umbridge os traigo el fic regalo (también atrasado) para Jeannine Matweus.**

 **¡Feliz cumpleaños atrasado! Espero que recibieras muchos regalos y que lo pasaras genial :)**

 **Disclaimer: Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es de JotaKá excepto la trama y las faltas de ortografía.**

 ** _Este fic participa en_** ** _Castigo con Umbridge del foro "El Mapa del Mortífago"._**

 ** _Este fic participa en el Reto Anual La Agenda del Señor Tenebroso del forum "El Mapa del Mortífago"._**

 **No he revisado el fic así que probablemente este plagado de faltas y algunas incoherencias.**

 **-Daily rutine-**

 **-Capítulo único-**

* * *

— Crookshanks, despierta –entrecerré los ojos en dirección a mi dueña.

Me estiré en la cama, arañando a propósito las horribles mantas en las que me "obligaban" a dormir. Ella me sonrió antes de acariciarme las orejas con sus manos.

¿Por qué siempre me acaricia las orejas? ¿Por qué no la barriga o… no sé, la cola? ¿Por qué las orejas? Además esas manos, no, me retracto, eso no son manos. Son garras. ¿Nunca se corta las zarpas esas o es qué no tiene tiempo entre pasar tiempo con la rata y el arañado, y estar todo el día metida entre los papeles?

Oigo como me llama, totalmente vestida con ese uniforme horrible que siempre lleva. ¿No sé da cuenta que se lo araño por su bien? Es horrible y le queda fatal. Alguien debería decírselo. Bajo las escaleras con lentitud, Hermione me espera al final junto al idiota y al gafotas. Cuando llego a su lado se agacha y me acaricia otra vez. Que pesadilla de dueña, no me deja ni respirar. Salimos del lugar y comenzamos a caminar por los pasillos, bueno, al menos mi dueña, el gafotas y yo, porque el idiota parece que va galopando con ese andar que tiene.

— Ron, ¿no te ibas a comprar un nuevo animal? –pregunta el arañado.

Me pregunto qué gato le habrá hecho esa marca en la frente, tendré que descubrirlo así le puedo enviar una nota de felicitación por su gran trabajo.

— ¿Para qué resulté ser otro Pettigrew? No, gracias –dijo– Además estoy seguro que eso, –me señala a mí– se comería a mi nueva mascota.

Maúllo y levanto los bigotes, él enrojece y se acerca amenazante hasta mí. Mi dueña, como siempre, se coloca delante con los brazos en jarra.

— Ronald, ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que Crookshanks no come ratas ni ratones?

Es verdad, no como ratas, son asquerosas. Pero si es una de las del pelirrojo estoy seguro de que haría el esfuerzo de acabar con ellas.

— ¡Eso es porque tú nunca lo has visto! –grita y me señala acusatoriamente– Es un asesino en potencia.

Vuelvo a maullar lo que parece enfurecerle.

— ¡Hola, chicos! –la rubia extraña aparece al final del pasillo, dando más saltos que un conejo– Hola Crookshanks.

No sé qué tiene esta chica con saludarme si sabe que no le devolveré el gesto (maullando, claro está). Yo nunca devuelvo el gesto.

— ¡Hola Luna! ¿Ya has ido a desayunar? –pregunta mi dueña.

— No, estaba buscando nargles con Theodore.

— Luna, –murmuró el arañado– ¿qué te traes con Nott?

— ¿Con Theodore? No sé a qué te refieres, Theodore y yo somos solo buenos amigos.

Hasta yo sé a qué se refiere el gafotas. Bueno, es la rarita que cree en bichos que no existen así que no me extraña que no se entere.

— Ya, claro –dijo el idiota.

—Oh, mierda –susurró mi dueña con hastío.

— ¿Qué pasa, Herms? –preguntó Ron.

La pesada solo se limitó a señalar disimuladamente a la puerta de entrada al comedor. Parado delante de la gran puerta estaba el chico albino y sus amigos los barriles.

— Maldito Malfoy –murmuró el idiota.

— Buenos días, Malfoy –el chico miró fijamente a la rubia extraña.

— Lovegood, –ni miró a los demás al hablar– Theo te andaba buscando antes.

—Sí, ya lo vi –la rubia sonrió al chico que se removió incómodo.

El albino murmuró algo a la chica antes de posar su mirada en mi dueña, ambos se miran con odio. De verdad, no entiendo a los humanos y menos a estos dos, aunque el albino es bastante inteligente, si no fuera así no podría distinguir qué tipo de personas son el arañado y el pelirrojo. Claramente: idiotas.

— Granger, –murmuró con desprecio el rubio– tenemos que terminar el trabajo de Pociones.

— Haz tu parte y yo haré la mía.

— Granger, no sé si sabes lo que un trabajo conjunto, ¡ah!, es verdad, no sabes ni siquiera que es tener un cerebro, –miró al arañado y al pelirrojo– tus amistades lo demuestran.

— ¡Repite eso, Malfoy! –gritó el idiota.

— ¿Qué pasa, Weasley? –dijo con tono burlón– ¿Una frase demasiado larga para que tu triste y pequeño cerebro la procese?

El pelirrojo se puso completamente coloreado e infló las mejillas como hacen los niños pequeños cuando se cabrean. Fuerte idiota, no sé cómo mi dueña puede tenerlo de amigo, ah, ya sé, ella está enamoradita de él.

Qué. Mal. Gusto.

El albino se aleja con sus barriles, no sin antes chocar "accidentalmente" con el hombro del pelirrojo. Menos mal que el pálido comprende mi poco afecto por el idiota. Bueno, mi nulo afecto sería más correcto.

Entramos al comedor donde, como siempre, me escondo por debajo de la mesa para recibir la comida que mi dueña me vaya dando. Escucho la puerta abrirse y como todo se queda en silencio.

¿Qué pasa? El sonido de unos tacones contra el suelo de piedra me dice que la señora gorda ha entrado en el lugar.

Quizá debería divertirme un rato. Miro a mi dueña desde mi posición y una idea se forma en mi cabeza.

¿Por qué no jugamos ahora?

Salgo de debajo de la mesa y me acerco a la de los profesores pasando entre las piernas de varios de ellos hasta llegar _a su sitio_. Saco mis hermosas garras y con cuidado clavo una de ellas en uno de los hilos de la falda rosa que lleva puesta, empiezo a tirar lentamente deshilachando poco a poco toda la tela y me divierto al ver que poco a poco la falda iba haciéndose más pequeña.

Estoy cansado así que voy a dejarlo aquí, justo en la mitad del muslo, corrección, el muslón. Me levanto y recorro el mismo camino que hice antes, no tardo en llegar hasta mi dueña que ya me ha dejado varias cosas más en el suelo para que coma.

Confirmado, me quiere cebar para luego cocinarme y darme de comer al glotón idiota de su amigo. Mi dueña se levanta y me llama para que la siga a ella y a sus amigos. Comienzo a caminar detrás de ellos cuando oímos el grito furioso de la gorda.

— ¡Granger!

Mi dueña se gira y observa a la gordita sorprendida.

— ¡Mira lo que ha hecho tu gato! –exclama la señora.

En sus manos sostiene un montón de hilo rosa y trata de no levantarse mucho para que no vean que no tiene casi nada de falda. Menos mal que ha hecho eso porque si no la imagen que nos llevaríamos todos sería traumatizante. Mi dueña mira a la cara sapo antes de fruncir el ceño.

— ¿Mi gato? Pero si Crookshanks ha estado a mi lado todo el tiempo.

— ¡Mentira!

— Señora Umbridge estoy bastante segura de que hay una explicación para esto, no puede ir culpando a quien se cruza delante de usted –intercede la señora del sombrero picudo.

— ¡Fue él! ¡Ese asqueroso gato! ¡Ese gato está maldito!

— Señora Umbridge por favor, mantenga la calma.

Toda la gente del comedor se está riendo del espectáculo mientras observan como poco a poco la falda se va deshilachando aún más dejando ver parte de las grandes bragas de gatitos que llevaba puestas.

Pobres gatos.

— No quiero verlo –murmura el idiota a su amigo el arañado al ver como poco a poco las bragas son más visibles.

— Chicos, podéis iros a clase.

Yo muevo los bigotes mientras miro fijamente a la gorda que suelta un grito de ira antes de apuntarme con su horrible y regordete dedo. Me recuerda a una morcilla.

— ¡Acabaré contigo!

Yo maúllo antes de girarme y seguir a mi dueña que me reprende con la mirada mientras sus dos perros falderos se ríen como retrasados. Lo reitero que mal gusto para elegir compañía tiene esta chica.

Detrás de nosotros vienen el albino y su pandilla que, para mí sorpresa, (y la de esta gente con la que me veo obligado a ir) no dice nada al pasar a nuestro lado. Pero lo que más me sorprende es que el hurón suelta un trozo de atún de muy buena calidad a mi lado y me mira con algo que parece complicidad antes de cruzar el pasillo e irse.

Menos mal que el albino me da algo de buena calidad, un gato tan espectacular como yo no puede vivir solo de pan y esa comida llamada pienso y encima sabe a mierda. Porque sinceramente, el pienso que me da esta mujer es muy malo, antes prefiero alimentarme a ratas que a eso. Me como el atún antes de que mi dueña y sus amigos se vayan sin mí.

Llegamos a su primera clase de las cuatro que tiene hoy y se agacha para acariciarme las orejas.

— Te veo luego Crooks, pórtate bien.

Yo maúllo como si le fuese hacer caso antes de verla desaparecer por la puerta. ¿Qué le toca ahora? Veo aparecer al señor gordo y enano por el pasillo caminando de manera extraña.

Aburrido.

Vuelvo a maullar cuando paso a su lado y el anciano me dedica una sonrisa. Sigo caminando un rato cuando veo a los alumnos de tercer año subir a la torre de Adivinación. Oh, que divertido va a ser esto.

* * *

 **1º clase: Adivinación.**

Me meto entre los alumnos y me pongo en la parte de atrás y dejo que la clase empiece. La mujer del pelo nido habla de cosas sin sentido mientras los alumnos luchan por mantenerse despiertos.

Cuando pienso que esta pobre gente tiene que soportarla durante una hora me deprimo. Me levanto y con sigilo me dirijo hasta la zona donde tiene su bola mágica. Poco a poco voy tirando con los dientes del mantel que hay debajo de la bola y consigo con un rápido movimiento quitarlo del todo. La bola se cae de la plataforma en la que está puesta y rueda con lentitud hasta el borde de la mesa.

Cae. Cae. Cae. Y, por supuesto, cae al suelo con un gran estrépito. La loca suelta un grito exagerado y se pone a correr por la clase.

— ¡El maligno está aquí! ¡El maligno ha venido!

¿Maligno? Me acerco hasta la pared y saco las garras, arañando con fuerza la piedra que compone la pared. El ruido tan horrible que hago suena por toda la clase, despertando del todo a los alumnos y enloqueciendo aún más a la profesora pelo nido.

— ¡El maligno! –sigue gritando.

Cuando nadie mira me subo a un mueble y me deslizo por la cortina, rajándola con mis garras, me escondo debajo de la mesa cuando se giran a ver qué ha pasado y la loca se pone a gritar a un más, exclamando que el maligno está en la sala.

Destrozo un par de cosas más y tiro la mesa donde están todas sus bolas mágicas, la mujer llega a unas notas de voz increíblemente sonoras y no para de ir corriendo de un lado a otro, creando ella misma más destrozos de los que he creado yo.

El extraño reloj de la pared marca las diez menos cinco así que la clase de mi dueña está a punto de terminar. Salgo del aula y a paso lento camino por los pasillos llegando en el momento justo en el que sale mi dueña.

— Herms, ¿qué toca ahora? –pregunta el idiota.

— Herbología.

Oh, esto va a ser muy, muy interesante.

* * *

 **2º clase: Herbología.**

— ¡Buenos días chicos! –grita la señora regordeta al ver que tanto Slytherin como Gryffindor ya han llegado.

— ¡Buenos días señora Sprout! –le responden los leones retrasados.

— Hoy vamos a tratar con una plata muy especial –la mujer saca de debajo de la mesa una maceta con una planta muy fea – Quizá alguno la conozca.

— Es la _Dionaea muscipula*_ , una planta muy efectiva si te quieres deshacer de los bichos –respondió el albino para sorpresa de todos.

Y por supuesto miro al idiota cuando pronuncio la palabra bichos.

— ¡Muy bien Señor Malfoy! ¡Cinco puntos para Slytherin!

El pálido sonrió con suficiencia y le envió una mirada desafiante a mi dueña. Lo siento pesada, pero estoy con el rubio. Pasan diez minutos de clase y las aburridas explicaciones de la profesora siguen, no sé cómo pueden aguantarla sin quedarse dormidos.

— Lo único que tenéis que hacer para sacarles la muestra es agarrarla por debajo de la cabeza, dar dos suaves tirones y con la otra mano inmovilizar su boca para que no se abra en el momento en el que se quede medio atontada por los tirones –explica – Si no lo hacéis bien y cabreáis a la planta pueden suceder dos cosa: Una, que os empiece a envolveros con sus ramas y dos, os morderá y será muy difícil conseguir que os libere los dedos sin apuntároslos. Aunque también pueden suceder las dos cosas –los alumnos la miran horrorizada. Normal – ¿Comprendido?

— ¡Sí, profesora Sprout!

— ¡Perfecto! Poneros con la persona que tengáis enfrente.

Mi dueña bufa al ver que justo es el albino la persona con la que tiene que hacer la prueba. Preciosa pareja. Cuando todos están colocados me sitúo debajo de las mesas y muevo los bigotes con felicidad al ver que las largas ramas con hojas de las plantas caen hasta el suelo.

Dejo que pasen unos minutos para que empiecen a trabajar antes de ponerme manos a la obra. Vamos a ver quién es el primero en caer.

Saco mis garras y con cuidado me acerco hasta uno de par de piernas, me asomo ligeramente para ver al cara rajada trabajando con una rubia de Slytherin. Mis primeras víctimas. Espero a que alguien este manipulando la planta para actuar, y justo en el momento en el que voy a arañar la hoja una bombilla se enciende en mi cabeza.

Me alejo de ellos y me voy hasta uno de los extremos de la mesa, saco las garras de mi mano derechas y espero unos segundos. Esto va a ser divertido. Comienzo a correr arañando por el camino a todas las hojas, ramas y tallos de las plantas que me encuentre. Me doy la vuelta al llegar al otro extremo y realizo la misma acción, oyendo gritar de dolor a varias personas y como el caos comienza a reinar en la clase.

Salgo de debajo de la mesa y contemplo mi obra desde una esquina: El idiota aúlla de dolor porque tres de sus dedos los ha atrapado la planta; el cara rajada no para de correr de una lado a otro buscando algo para liberar a su compañera de las ramas que se han envuelto alrededor de ella; el raro que explota todo y su amigo el carboncillo tratan de liberarse de las ramas que los están envolviendo. Todo va como la seda.

Miro a todos maldiciendo por lo bajo al ver a mi dueña jadeando de dolor. Me acerco hasta allí y observo desde una posición semi-oculta como el albino trata de ayudarla.

— ¡Deja de moverte, Granger!

— ¡Duele mucho, Malfoy! –se queja.

El albino tiene unas pequeñas tijeras de podar en la mano y empieza a cortar poco a poco las ramas que envuelven los brazos de mi dueña. Con la varita en mano va inmovilizando cada rama que consigue quitar de sus brazos y al final termina solo con el problema de los dedos de la pesada dentro de la boca afilada de la planta.

— Malfoy… –ruega ella – Por favor.

— No te desesperes Granger, estoy tratando de encontrar en el libro algo que diga como liberarte.

— Malfoy estoy dejando de sentir mis dedos.

— Calla que me desconcentras.

El chico pasa unas cuantas hojas más antes de sonreír y apuntar con su varita a la planta.

— ¡Gelare!*

Los dedos de mi dueña son liberados y con una rapidez increíble el chico los envuelve con un trapo y los aprieta con fuerza.

— Creo que te ha inyectado su paralizante, Granger. Tenemos que ir a la enfermería.

— ¡Neville cuidado! –oigo gritar a alguien.

Miro hacia donde se escuchó la advertencia y no puedo evitar maullar con felicidad al ver al tonto de Longbottom dar saltos desesperados en un intento de liberarse de la planta y terminar chocando con nada más y nada menos que con la mesa de las Mandrágoras.

Muchas macetas caen al suelo liberando a las ruidosas plantas que no tardan en comenzar a gritar, el pánico estalla dentro del invernadero y la gente comienza a huir del lugar esquivando a la gente que se ha desmayado por el ruido.

Sigo a mi dueña y al albino a la enfermería donde atienden a la pelo nido con rapidez y ella, como me lo esperaba, avisa de lo que ha pasado en Herbología. La señora le dice que se puede ir y que ella se encargará de arreglar todo.

Mi dueña sale de la enfermería y mira fijamente al albino durante unos segundos, él se da la vuelta dispuesto a irse cuando ella corre detrás de él y lo agarra de la muñeca, obligándolo a darse la vuelta.

— ¿Granger?

— Muchas gracias –le dijo con rapidez.

El albino parece impactado y mira varias veces a su muñeca y a mi dueña.

— De nada –le responde incomodo – Eh, Granger, la muñeca, me estás dejando sin circulación.

— ¿Qué? Oh, si… eh, ¿lo siento?

— ¿Me lo dices o me lo preguntas, Granger?

— Lo siento, lo siento –murmura ella nerviosa y poniéndose colorada.

Curioso. Se sonroja con el albino pero cuando le paso algo parecido con el idiota no lo hizo.

— Voy a ir a ayudar a mis amigos, ¿vienes?

— Sí, por supuesto.

Ambos se alejan por el pasillo aunque sus dedos se rozan varias veces por la cercanía. Al menos ahora va bien acompañada. Fijo mi vista en el pasillo y muevo mis bigotes al ver al profesor Snape caminando en dirección a las mazmorras.

Oh, más diversión.

* * *

 **3º clase: Pociones.**

— Espero señorita Adams que haya copiado todo lo que he escrito en la pizarra si quiere conservas quince puntos de su casa.

— Lo tengo todo copiado, profesor Snape –le respondió con miedo.

— Enséñemelo.

La chica le tendió la libreta al nariz de águila quien la cogió y le dio un rápido vistazo.

— Le faltan los tres últimos ingredientes de la poción.

— Los estaba copiando.

— En ese caso, ¿por qué me dice que lo tiene todo copiado cuando no es así? –le recrimina sonriendo siniestramente – Quince puntos menos para Ravenclaw por mentir.

— Pero profe-

— Otros quince puntos menos por replicar –dijo el hombre- ¿Algo más que decir, señorita Adams?

— No, profesor.

— Entonces póngase a copiar.

Este hombre me cae bien, es listo y sabe cómo liárselas a la gente pero, ¿cómo podría dejar que esta pobre gente sufra una clase tan aburrida y estricta? Impensable. Me voy colando entre las mesas sin hacer ruido y llego hasta el escritorio del nariz águila. Este está explicando la forma de elaborar la poción mientras pasa por cada mesa.

A-bu-rri-do.

Veo una puerta abierta que no había visto antes y paso por ella para ver que hay al otro lado. Frente a mí se alzan tres grandes estanterías llenas de pociones de diferentes tipos y con diferentes usos.

El paraíso del pringado, sin duda.

Cuando voy a salir del lugar algo me cierra la puerta y oigo una voz malvada y rasposa susurrar algo.

— No hay gatos en mi clase.

Maldito nariz águila. Tiene que tener gárgolas espías u ojos vigía que le digan que estoy aquí porque de otra forma no me explico cómo me ha descubierto. Me siento en el suelo y observo durante unos largos minutos las pociones.

Quizá estar aquí no sea tan malo.

Escalo por las estanterías con cuidado de no tirar ninguna poción hasta que llego al balde más alto. Desde ahí empiezo a arrojar todas las pociones al suelo y con una rapidez que seguro muchos creen que no tengo he tirado casi todas las pociones. Un fuerte y horrible olor está llenando la sala pero con la caída de una botella de color azul un agua de color verde empieza a emerger de la nada inundando todo el lugar. La cerradura de la puerta estalla y salgo disparado junto al agua que arrasa con todo lo que se encuentra por delante, empapando al nariz águila, a los alumnos y destrozando los muebles.

En completo pánico los alumnos abren la puerta tratando de huir del tsunami verde y aprovecho a huir de la furia del nariz águila que me ataca con varios hechizos pero sin conseguir darme.

— ¡Acabaré con tu vida!

Es la segunda vez hoy que me amenazan de muerte.

Diez minutos después he conseguido llegar hasta mi dueña que se encuentra ayudando en la enfermería a todos los afectados por las plantas. Que bien me sale todo.

Cuando me ve corre hacia mí y se sorprende al verme mojado.

— ¡Crookshanks! ¿Qué te ha pasado? Estas empapado.

Que observadora. No me había dado cuenta.

— Deja que te seco.

Espero con horror a que aparezca con una toalla lijadora pero se limita a sacar la varita y con un simple hechizo estoy completamente seco.

— Ahora quédate aquí y no hagas nada mal –me dice antes de levantarse e irse a ayudar.

Pobre ilusa.

Salgo de la enfermería y me siento en las escaleras.

¿A quién puedo molestar ahora?

¿Quién puede ser mi victima?

— Tiene suerte de que tenga clase, profesora McGonagall –oí hablar a la sapo con su voz sumamente aguda – Porque si no, tenga por seguro que me encargaría de que el culpable saliese a la luz y que nadie, pero nadie, pudiese escapar de un castigo ejemplar.

— Está llegando tarde, señora Umbridge.

La gorda se aleja por el pasillo en dirección a su clase mientras que la mujer del sombrero picudo comienza a venir en mi dirección, seguramente para entrar a la enfermería.

— Nadie pudiese escapar de un castigo ejemplar –murmuró la anciana imitando a la boliche antes de entrar a la enfermería.

Quizá debería terminar con una obra maestra.

Sí, una gran obra maestra.

Bajo las escaleras y con mis hermosos andares felinos, me dirijo hasta el salón donde la cara sapo tiene clase.

Acto final: El sapo sin corona.

* * *

 **4º clase: Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.**

— ¡Silencio! Debéis mantener vuestros chismorreos impertinentes y vuestras voces silenciadas hasta que se acabe la clase.

Todos se quedaron callados y compusieron una cara de pocos amigos cuando la señora gorda compuso una sonrisa.

— Abrir el libro por la página doscientos quince. Quiero que me hagáis un resumen de esa página y las tres siguientes y lo quiero para el final de la clase –miro a todos con una sonrisa malvada – Quien no lo tenga estará castigado conmigo en la hora del almuerzo.

Todos comenzaron a escribir mientras la cara sapo se sentaba en el escritorio y los miraba con superioridad. Vamos a ver cuánto tiempo le dura la sonrisita. Me dirijo hasta las escaleras y las subo silenciosamente, cuando llego a lo más alto me subo al semi-muro de piedra y con agilidad salto hasta la lámpara que hay en el aula, este se tambalea un poco y genera un poco de ruido pero nada que pueda llamar la atención.

Cuando miro hacia abajo veo a tres alumnos mirándome y muevo varias veces los bigotes y ellos parecen entender mi idea así que avisan a los demás alumnos que echando unas cuantas miradas más hacia mí empiezan a mover las mesas silenciosamente para no terminar heridos.

Chicos listos.

Me subo a lo alto de la lámpara y comienzo a desenroscar con mis dientes la ruedita hasta que solo queda una cadena oxidada sujetándola. Saco una de mis garras más afiladas y empiezo a arañar la cadena causando que la señora gorda se coloque bajo la lámpara y mire hacia arriba.

— ¡Tú! –grita la cara sapo pero antes de que pueda decir nada más termino de romper la cadena y salto fuera de la lámpara hasta su mesa donde me quedo sentado observando a la mujer atrapada bajo el objeto gritando como una loca.

— ¡Socorro! ¡Socorro! ¡Me han tratado de matar!

Se consigue liberar de las cadenas y el hierro levantándose y apuntándome con su varita.

— ¡Despídete de la vida! –exclama pero un humo comienza a brotar de su falda – ¡Ahh!

Corre como una loca por toda la clase tratando de apagar el fuego que se ha prendido en su falda gracias a una de las velas de la lámpara. Sale gritando del aula seguida de los alumnos y de mí, claro está.

La profesora McGonagall junto a los Slytherin y Gryffindor accidentados en Herbología ven a la boliche correr de un lado a otro.

— ¡Profesora! ¿Qué ha pasado?

— ¡Ese gato me ha prendido fuego!

— ¿Crookshanks? –cuestiona mi dueña mientras me coloco a su lado – Pero si mi gato ha estado en la enfermería todo el rato.

— ¡Mentira!

— Señora Umbridge, puedo dar fe de eso, el gato de la señorita Granger ha estado en todo momento junto a ella en la enfermería.

— ¡Es mentira! –grita otra vez la cara sapo – ¡Te mataré!

Yo maulló varias veces lo que la enloquece más aún y viene dispuesta a matarme cuando se da cuenta de que sigue ardiendo y comienza a correr otra vez. Cuando todo se ha calmado los alumnos se dirigen al Gran Comedor donde me sitúo una vez más debajo de la mesa esperando por la comida.

El almuerzo pasa rápidamente y los alumnos se dirigen a los jardines ya que la mayoría de clases han sido suspendidas por los problemas en Herbología, Pociones y demás. Me tumbo bajo la sombra del árbol donde mi dueña se pone a hablar con sus amigos.

— ¡Granger!

— ¿Malfoy? ¿Qué quieres?

— Snape quiere que le enseñemos lo que llevamos del trabajo de pociones.

A la pesada casi se le desencaja la mandíbula.

— ¿Qué?

— Sí, Granger. Lo que has oído –el albino la mira con mala cara - ¿Tienes algún gran plan para inventarnos un trabajo que no tenemos?

— Yo, eh, yo… H – Mi dueña se levanta y coge de la mano a Malfoy – Corre, Malfoy, corre. Hay que hacer medio trabajo exprés.

— ¿¡Qué dices loca!? ¡Suéltame, Granger, suéltame!

Miro al idiota y al cara rajada que miran la escena completamente consternados. Por supuesto que consternados es un eufemismo para definir su cara de retrasados. Sigo el camino que mi dueña y el albino han emprendido y cuando veo al nariz águila al final del pasillo me alejo con rapidez en busca de algo que hacer.

Según el gran reloj de la entrada son cerca de las cuatro ya que se ha perdido mucho tiempo entre lo que paso en Herbología, lo que paso en Pociones y lo que paso con la boliche y la loca. Mis obras de arte han causado que el horario cambie durante la semana y que los alumnos tengan varias horas libres debido a las clases que han sufrido desperfectos.

Deberían arrodillarse todos ante mí y agradecerme por el resto de sus vidas que les haya dado tantas horas de paz y tranquilidad.

Humanos desagradecidos.

Me recorro todo el castillo con lentitud, memorizando la localización de cada aula para próximas… jugadas. Me paro en seco al ver a unos pocos metros de mí a los hermanos idénticos del idiota. Me giro y trato de irme sin llamar la atención pero para mí desgracia se dan cuenta de que estoy aquí y vienen corriendo hacia aquí.

— ¡Crookshanks amigo! – el gemelo número uno me coge en brazos y, aunque le hago sangre con mis garras, no me suelta– Eres justo lo que necesitábamos.

De mala gana dejo que me lleven hasta lo que parece ser un aula en desuso donde tienen un montón de productos marca Weasley. Esto debe ser el mercado negro de las bromas que tienen montado en Hogwarts.

— Crooks, queremos que seas participe de nuestro último gran invento. Es sumamente…

—… espectacular y con muchas advertencias….

—… que no han de ser cumplidas si se quiere mantener…

—… la magia.

¿Por qué se dedican a completar las frases del otro? Es exasperante y siniestro.

— ¡Crookshanks! Te presentamos el _jodemagus*_ tres punto cero.

¿Jodemagus? Un nombre súper original, deberían darles un premio por creatividad e inventiva impresionante.

— El jodemagus es una de nuestras bromas más letales, lo único que hace es volver completamente diferente a la persona que lo sufra para que se gane el odio de la gente y que sea el foco de burlas durante todo el año –dijo el gemelo número dos.

— Pero como todo gran invento necesitamos una cobaya y como todos los de primero han desaparecido y los de segundo huyen al vernos hemos decidido que serás tú.

Erizo todos mis pelos y pongo la mirada más amenazante que puedo. A mí nadie me va a usar de muñeco de pruebas.

— Tampoco te pongas así, Crooks –dijo el gemelo uno – George, ¿crees que Crookshanks deba ser el conejillo de indias o debe ser el que busque al conejillo de indias?

— Tengo entendido de que Crookshanks fue el causante de los problemas en las clases así que creo que se merece ser el que elija a nuestra víctima.

Esa idea me gusta más. Levanto la cola para llamar su atención y araño la puerta dos veces para que abran, cuando salgo del aula comienzo a caminar seguido de los repetidos y recorro varios pasillos hasta llegar a donde me había cruzado a la gata borde.

Oh, perfecto, sumamente perfecto.

Maúllo para que vean mi objetivo y ambos sonríen como maníacos al fijar su vista en mi archienemiga la señora Norris.

— No te parece perfecto, Fred –dijo el gemelos número dos – Crooks nos ha buscado a dos víctimas.

¿Dos víctimas? Vuelvo a mirar hacia donde estaba la gata amargada y me veo a su dueño el vagabundo con trabajo a su lado. Los gemelos se esconden detrás de una columna y me hacen señas para que vaya.

— Mira Crooks, esto es el jodemagus –me enseñan una pequeña pistola de plástico, como esas que usan los muggles, llena de bolas de colores.

— Hay siete colores –dijo el otro gemelo – El amarillo es para convertir a la gente en filósofos, el rojo para que estén siempre cabreados, el verde es para que este congestionado durante todo el tiempo que dure el producto y también está el morado que es para volver muy romántico a quien sea la víctimas.

— Por otro lado está el rosa que es para volver a la gente muda, el naranja que es para que tengan la sensación de querer dormir todo el rato y el azul que es para volver bueno incluso al más malo.

A veces me da la sensación de que los repetidos saben que los entiendo y que. Mientras yo no sea el afectado, no me importa gastar unas cuantas bromas con ellos. Aunque claro está, no dejaré nunca que se den cuenta que me caen bien. A mí nadie me cae bien.

Excepto Sirius, Canuto si me cae bien.

El gemelo número dos apunta con la pistola a la gata amargada y le dispara haciendo chocar contra ella una bola de color morado. La gata antipática maúlla de dolor llamando la atención de su dueño.

— ¿Señora Norris?

Antes que el vagabundo pueda hacer nada el gemelo número uno le dispara una bola de color azul. Ambos se giran hasta nosotros y contra todo pronóstico corren hasta aquí y nos abrazan, bueno, el vagabundo abraza a los repetidos a mí me acosa la gata.

"No te pongas así guapo, ven a que te de amor" –me dice.

Empiezo a correr huyendo de la gata que me persigue gritándome cosas que prefiero no volver a oír, escucho a los gemelos gritando mi nombre y pidiendo auxilio mientras el vagabundo no para de darles abrazos y decirles que hay que ser felices y generosos en la vida.

Cuando consigo librarme de la gata amargada y ahora empalagosa me encuentro con el idiota y el cara rajada, ambos me miran de mala manera antes de entrar en la sala común de Gryffindor. Ni me había dado cuenta de que mi camino había llegado hasta aquí. Entro antes de que la puerta se cierre y me cuelo dentro del dormitorio de los chicos antes de que el idiota cierre la puerta.

— Se acerca el baile de Navidad –dice Ron.

— Lo sé –ambos se quedan en silencio - ¿A quién vas a invitar?

— A tu hermana –murmura ganándose una mirada ceñuda por parte del idiota – Pero la he visto últimamente con Blaise Zabini y no sé si él la habrá invitado.

— Espera, ¿¡qué!? ¿Cómo que la has visto con esa serpiente? ¿Dónde? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué?

— No lo sé, Ron. Pero los he visto juntos varias veces tanto en los entrenamientos de Quidditch de Slytherin como en la biblioteca y los jardines.

— Esa serpiente trata de corromper a mi dulce y pequeña hermana.

— No hagas nada tonto, Ron –suspira el idiota – ¿Vas a invitar a Herms?

— Esa es mi intención pero las cosas han estado tensas entre nosotros y ya casi no nos hablamos.

— Bueno Ron, no fui yo quien se puso a hacerle ojitos a Lavender cuando estabas en una especie de cita con ella.

— ¡No le estaba haciendo ojitos!

— Sí, claro.

— Ya casi son las seis, mejor vámonos a buscar a Herms y a Ginny para ir a los jardines, tenemos la tarde libre.

— Espera, espera. Antes quiero enseñarte lo que me han regalado.

— ¿Regalado? ¿Quién?

— Bill, me dijo que se lo habían regalado a él pero que se habían confundido en las tallas y que creía que podía servirme a mí.

El idiota le enseño a su amigo un traje de chaleco negro y pantalones que iba acompañado por una chaqueta del mismo color.

— Mi madre le ha hecho algunos arreglos para que me sirva a la perfección, es de muy buena marca.

– Joder, que suerte. Yo todavía tengo que mandarle el encargo a Madame Malkin para que me haga la túnica y enviar una carta a Tienda de ropa de Twilfitt y Tatting para conseguir un traje.

— ¿Twilfitt y Tatting? Pero si esa tienda es para estirados.

— Lo sé, pero desde que madame Malkin puso la oferta de los trajes no hay manera de conseguirlo allí, no me queda alternativa.

— Bueno, algo es algo. Mejor nos vamos ya que luego se oscurece y nos mandan a entrar —ambos cogieron las cosas que habían venido a buscar y salieron del lugar.

¿Una túnica súper cara y de marca? Mi cola se mueve de un lado a otro instintivamente. Me acerco hasta donde está el magnífico traje y coloco mis patas sobre él, saco las garras y tiro hacia abajo destrozo la tela del bolsillo hasta el final. Con mis dientes quito los botones del chaleco. Hago lo mismo con los bolsillos de la chaqueta y sus botones.

Hasta aquí llega mi paciencia.

Tiro del traje para que caiga al suelo y empiezo a destrozarlo con todas mis ganas. Como si fuera la cara del idiota.

Con mi obra completaba observo todo el lugar, moviendo mis bigotes con disgusto ante los colores y el desorden. Que cortinas más feas. Cuando estoy a punto de clavar mis hermosas garras en ellas para darles una nueva imagen oigo algo croar en uno de los sillones del lugar.

Mi mirada se dirige hasta allí encontrándome con los horrendos ojos que tenía esa criatura. Esa estúpida, fea y pegajosa cosa.

Trevor.

El sapo feo del olvidadizo de Longbottom.

El sapo vuelve a croar y da un salto alejándose de mí al ver mi posición de ataque. Anfibio listo. Me lanzo hacia el destrozando varias cosas a mi alrededor, el sapo salta por toda la habitación tratando de huir. Lo acorralo en la pared que da a la ventana y el sapo, en su intento de huir salta, cayendo por la pequeña abertura que hay.

Ups, descanse en paz, Trevor el sapo.

Salto hasta el picaporte y abro la puerta, saliendo de la habitación sintiendo mi obra completamente realizada.

Tanta actividad me ha dado hambre así que mis pasos van automáticamente hasta la cocina donde encuentro al elfo sádico y a la elfa alcohólica limpiando los platos. La elfa molesta no para de llorar contándole todos sus males al elfo de voz chillona que asiente varias veces y le da unas palmaditas en la espalda a la elfa.

— Ya pasó, Winky. El señor Crouch tomó su decisión hace más de un año.

— Yo traté de explicarme pero me echó de la casa –llora la elfa.

— Winky no puedes estar así siempre.

La elfina empieza a llorar desconsoladamente sin que los suaves golpes del otro elfo la calmen. Me acerco hasta ella y justo cuando se da cuenta de que estoy aquí erizo todos mis pelos y suelto un maullido con la intención de asustarla.

Como sabía que pasaría, la elfina suelta un grito y se pone a correr como una loca por las cocinas. Los otros elfos que trabajan aquí miran a la elfa y sueltan un suspiro, debe ser una imagen bastante normal para que los elfos se comporten así.

Dobby deja los platos y me mira, frunciendo el ceño.

— No hagas esas cosas, gato de la señorita Hermione Granger.

Maulló y pongo la cola recta y la muevo de arriba abajo para demostrarle lo poco que me importa lo que me diga. El elfo suspira y sale de la cocina con unas cuantas cartas en sus manos.

Cartas es igual a lechucería, lechucería es igual a la gata blanca que siempre está ahí.

Sigo con rapidez al elfo y subo las escaleras de la lechucería ágilmente, agitando me cola con efusividad al ver a la hermosa y altiva gata que me enloquece.

"Hola, Crooks" –me dice, moviendo sus bigotes y pestañeando dos veces.

"Hola, Suli"

— Gato de la amiga de Harry Potter, ¿se va a quedar aquí? –me pregunta el elfo.

Maúllo y el elfo parece entender lo que significa porque baja las escaleras y se va, dejándonos a mí y a mi bella dama solos.

"¿Qué tal tu día?

"Bastante entretenida, ¿y la tuya?

"Tranquilita, como siempre" –la gata se baja de donde estaba tumbada y se acerca a mi "¿Has oído lo que ha pasado en las clases?"

"Por supuesto"

"Unos actos infantiles, ¿no te parece?"

Muevo la cola con nerviosismo y asiento.

"Mucho"

Mi amada gata mueve la cola con lentitud y me rodea con ella al pasar por mi lado.

"Una pena que tu no seas así"

"¿Pena?"

"Me gustan los chicos malos"

Mueve sus bigotes antes de irse y dejarme ahí, completamente solo.

Esta mujer me vuelve loco.

Bajo las escaleras lentamente y salgo de la lechucería no sin antes alterarlas un poco con mis maullidos. Para mí desgracia me encuentro a la gata amargada que viene hacia mí corriendo.

"Crookshanks, mi amor"

"Oh no, otra vez no"

Empiezo a correr otra vez, tratando de huir de la gata que me persigue con insistencia hasta que una puerta aparece ante mí, abriéndose ligeramente, lo suficiente para que pueda pasar. Me escondo dentro del lugar, despistando a mi acosadora.

— Lo que vamos a practicar hoy son los hechizos de defensa más simples, Protego e Impedimenta –veo al cara rajada parado en una gran sala con muñecos, hablándole a un gran grupo de personas – Empecemos con lo más simple, la definición de ambos hechizos.

La rubia extraña levanta la mano y le sonríe al arañado cuando este le da el turno de palabra.

— Protego es un hechizo que sirve para defenderse de algunos hechizos o maldiciones. A veces puede rebotar hechizos –dice– Impedimenta es un hechizo que anula el conjuro del oponente e impide que lo alcance. En ocasiones puede paralizar temporalmente.

— Muy bien, Luna –el cara rajada levanta la varita y hace unos movimientos bastante simples – Los movimientos no son muy difíciles de realizar así que creo que en esta clase conseguiremos dominar completamente los dos hechizos.

Se ponen a practicar en parejas mientras que el cara rajada y mi dueña los ayudan. Que aburrimiento. Comienzo a maullar llamando la atención de todos, especialmente la de mi dueña.

— ¡Crookshanks! ¿Cómo has entrado aquí? –mi dueña mira con disculpa al idiota y al arañado – Ahora lo saco, no tardo mucho.

— No hace falta, Herms déjalo aquí –dice el idiota, algo bastante extraño ya que sus palabras vienen acompañadas por una sonrisa siniestra.

— Mmm, vale.

Me quedo tumbado cerca de donde está mi dueña y observo como práctica sus hechizos con los demás. Una sensación de peligro se activa en mi pasados unos minutos y al levantar la mirada me encuentro con la sonrisa de loco del idiota y su varita apuntando hacía a mí.

— ¡Cololare!* –exclama y un rayo parecido al arcoíris se dirige a mí.

Lo esquivo por poco y empiezo a correr por la sala, esquivando sus múltiples ataques que terminan llenando de color todo lo que toque, muchas personas terminan completamente cubiertas de pinturas, entre ellas mi dueña y su amiga la pecosa pelirroja.

Consigo escapar de él cuando el tonto de Longbottom entra dejando la puerta semi abierta durante unos segundos antes de cerrarla. Camino con rapidez durante unos minutos hasta llegar frente a la gárgola que da al despacho del viejo demente de barba larga.

La gárgola me ve y sorprendentemente se gira dejándome el camino libre para entrar al despacho. Subo las escaleras y llego hasta el despacho del viejo que me mira sobre sus gafas de media luna con una sonrisa suave.

— Buenas tardes, Crookshanks –me dice cogiendo un caramelo de limón y comiéndoselo – McGonagall me ha dicho que ha habido varios incidentes que te involucran. ¿Es eso verdad?

Muevo la cola de un lado a otro como si estuviese negando con la cabeza lo que hace reír al hombre.

— Ha sido realmente entretenido escuchar las quejas de la señora Umbridge –el hombre se levanta y me mira acariciándome las orejas cuando llega a mi lado– Curiosa forma en la que trabaja la mente de ustedes los animales.

El anciano se vuelve a sentar en su sitio y me sonríe.

— Quizá no esté muy presente estos días en los pasillos del colegio pero eso no quiere decir que no me entere de lo que ocurre entre estas paredes, tengo ojos en todas partes –dice mientras guiña un ojo a donde están los cuadros, las personas retratadas sonríen con complicdad– Como siempre digo, Hogwarts prestará ayuda a quien la pida, pero esta vez la cambiaré un poquito: Hogwarts siempre prestará ayuda a aquellas personas que la necesiten.

Ladeo la cabeza sin entender sus palabras del todo pero antes de que pueda maullar o mover la cola el hombre ha movido la varita y estoy fuera del despacho del anciano. Empiezo a caminar por el pasillo reflexionando sobre sus palabras cuando me encuentro con un montón de personas esparcidas por toda la entrada del Gran Comedor.

— ¡Alumnos! Como Suma Inquisidora y representante del Ministerio de Magia declaro el nuevo decreto que espero que respetéis como los otros.

Todos los alumnos se empiezan a congregar para leer el nuevo decreto, un murmullo empieza a sonar y muchas personas parecen disconformes con la nueva norma.

 ** _Decreto de enseñanza._**

 **Nº67.**

 _Los estudiantes que tengan un gato como animal de compañía tienen permanentemente prohibido dejar al animal salir de sus casas. Cada casa perderá treinta puntos por cada vez que este decreto se incumpla._

— Eso es injusto –dice una Hufflepuff.

— ¿Te atreves a quejarte? Veinte puntos menos para Hufflepuff.

Todos comenzaron a exclamar cabreados ante ese gesto hasta que con voz sumamente chillona la boliche los manda a callar.

— ¡Silencio! ¡Cincuenta puntos menos para cada casa por replicar! ¡Y serán cincuenta menos a cada queja que escuche!

Y luego dicen que en Hogwarts no se abusa del poder.

Veo a mi dueña caminar con prisas con el albino, la sigo pero sin prisas hasta que llego a la entrada de la biblioteca donde se ríe de algo que el pálido parece haber dicho y está ligeramente sonrojada.

— Eres cruel, Malfoy.

— Realista, Granger, realista.

— Piensa lo que quieras, lo que dijiste es cruel.

— Pues a ti parecía causarte diversión mis crueles palabras.

— Era para que no te sintieses mal, Malfoy.

— Sí, sí, claro. Y yo voy y me lo creo.

Mi dueña rueda los ojos antes de saludar a la rarita que viene con el amigo siniestro del albino.

— Hola Hermione, hola Draco Malfoy.

— Lovegood.

La rubia tira de la mano al otro chico acercándolo a ella mientras sus dedos se entrelazan.

Si no fuese porque me da asco lanzaría una bola de pelo para mostrar mi repulsión a ese gesto.

— Debo suponer que has encontrado tus cojones y te has atrevido.

— Sí –murmura el chico– y me alegra haberlos encontrado.

Mi dueña da saltos felices con la rubia mientras suelta un chillido sumamente infantil.

— Bueno Granger, te veo mañana a las seis en la biblioteca.

— Vale, Malfoy.

— Adiós.

Los dos raritos se despidieron con un suave beso antes de que la rubia excéntrica se fuese con mi dueña. Las sigo sin adelantarlas, cuando llegamos al séptimo piso las dos entran a la sala común de Gryffindor donde se sientan a hablar de novios y esas tonterías hasta que el reloj marca las nueve y ambas bajan para ir a cenar.

Perfecto, ya empezaba a tener hambre.

Volvemos a bajar hasta el Gran Comedor. Malditas escaleras, ¿no podrían simplemente mandar las comidas a las salas comunes? Al menos la cena.

Me vuelvo a colar debajo de la mesa pero mi dueña se entretiene hablando con la comadreja menos, con el idiota y con el gafotas. Maúllo malhumorado y empiezo a caminar entre los alumnos en busca de comida. Llego hasta la mesa de Slytherin donde llamo la atención de dos chicas, que empiezan a darme comida.

Oh por Merlín, esto si es comida y no la basura que me da mi dueña de su mesa.

Me dan atún, un poco de pan, un trozo de pescado sin espinas… Estas chicas también me quieren cebar, sabía yo que soy demasiado irresistible como para no comerme. Cuando veo que la gente se empieza a levantar para irse a sus salas comunes vuelvo con mi dueña que me dedica una sonrisa.

— ¿Dónde estabas, Crooks?

Maúllo como si le estuviese diciendo algo y empiezo a caminar detrás de ella hasta que llegamos a la sala común. La pesada se pone a hablar con sus amigos mientras yo empiezo a deshilachar partes de las cortinas, el rojo es un color realmente feo.

Mi dueña me llama para que suba a la habitación y me subo a la cama mientras ella comienza a hablarme. Que cansina es.

— Aún me pregunto porque Umbridge dijo que tu habías sido el causante de lo que había pasado en su clase. Si estuviste conmigo en todo momento.

Con que a eso se refería el anciano demente*.

Muy inteligente.

Mi dueña se mete en la cama y palmea para que me acerque más a ella y poder apagar la luz para poder dormir tranquilamente. Me muevo un poco más pero sigo quedándome cerca de donde estaba tumbado al principio.

Poco a poco pasan los minutos hasta que me quedo dormido.

— Crookshanks, despierta – abro lentamente los ojos – Ya es hora de levantarse.

Mi dueña, como siempre, ya está preparada y me acaricia las orejas antes de salir de la habitación, espero unos minutos antes de bajar las escaleras y salir de la sala con ella para llegar al Gran Comedor. En la entrada se encuentra la cara sapo vestida con un traje de chaqueta y falda de color rosa chillón, mira a mi dueña con muy mala cara y me señala con su dedo morcilla.

— ¡Señorita Granger, está terminantemente prohibido que los gatos estén fuera de las salas comunes de sus dueños!

— Pero profesora Umbridge –dice Hermione con una sonrisa de suficiencia, parecida a la del albino – Crookshanks no es un gato normal, es una mezcla de kneazle y gato pardo. Y el decreto dice que los gatos tienen prohibida la salida, no los mestizos.

El idiota y el cara rajada se ríen al igual que varias personas más que escucharon la respuesta de mi dueña. La boliche infla las mejillas y va a replicar cuando mu dueña pasa a su lado como si nada y me llama para que entre con ella al Gran Comedor.

— Vamos Crooks, tenemos que desayunar.

Me encargo de maullar cuando paso al lado de la cara sapo que suelta un chillido indignado antes de alejarse del lugar con pasos cabreados y que recuerdan a los de un gorila.

Presiento que hoy va a ser un buen día.

* * *

 **¡Y ya está! Este es, oficialmente, el fic más largo que he escrito nunca. No esperaba que me ocupase tanto pero me he divertido un montón y ha sido tan raro que se me ha hecho corto.**

 **De cualquier manera, ¿qué os ha parecido? ¿Bien? ¿Mal? ¿Increíble? ¿Fatal? ¿Not bad?**

 **¡Me lo podéis decir por los reviews!**

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

 ***** _ **Dionaea muscipula:**_ **Es la conocida Venus atrapamoscas o atrapamoscas. Pero como están en una clase de Herbología supuse que utilizarían los nombres científicos.**

 ** _*Gelare:_** **Congelar en italiano (y en latín). Es un hechizo que me inventé sobre la marcha y que tiene efecto paralizante en las plantas anteriormente nombradas.**

 ** _*Jodemagus:_** **Un invento que me salió de la chistera que como se explica en el fic, es una pistola con diferentes bolas que te hacen actuar de una manera u otra. Su función es básicamente lo que su nombre indica: joder magos.**

 ***** ** _Gemelo 1:_** **Fred; Gemelo 2: George.**

 ** _*Cololare:_** **Significa en latín, color o pintar. Es otro hechizo que me inventé sobre la marcha, lo único que hace es soltar un chorro multicolor que pintará de los colores del arcoíris todo lo que toque.**

 ***Por si no quedó muy claro, lo que Dumbledore hizo fue crear una copia de Crookshanks que estuviese donde Hermione todo el tiempo mientras el verdadero Crookshanks hacía lo que le daba la gana. Dumbledore sabía todo lo que había pasado desde un principio gracias los cuadros y como le pareció divertido ayudo al gato con una cuartada.**

 **(Creo que no tengo nada más que aclarar pero si me he olvidado algo o tenéis alguna duda no dudéis en decírmelo)**

* * *

 ** _Curiosidad:_ Cada una de las bolas del jodemagus está basada en la actitud que tenían los siete enanitos de Blancanieves xD**

* * *

 **Muchas gracias por leer y espero que este extraño fic os haya gustado.**

 **¡Feliz Navidad!**

 **Besos, AliciaBlackM.**

 **PD: REVIEWS y Go!**

 **PD2: ¡Pasaros por el foro El Mapa del Mortífago!**


End file.
